Tryst
by Eltrut
Summary: Part TEN! of the story added. COMPLETE for now. After being together for 6 years, the Trio is forced to face their feelings while the Second War takes a turn for the worst.RWHGHPLL
1. Part One

Oy, this here has been edited!! YAY!! Well, I don't own Harry Potter, and this story takes place year 6. Anything dealing with Voldemort and such is explained in the next chapter. Ron/Hermione and Harry/Luna.

* * *

Tryst, Part 1

Curled on a pillow in the Room of Requirement, Ron watched his friends jump about the room, some half lost to the temptations of Firewhisky. "Amateurs," he muttered to Hermione, who nodded her not-so-bushy head. She had deemed this impromptu Christmas party worthy of her straightened hair, and Ron kept sending small glances at it when the colored lights hit her. Not that she minded, of course.

Following his statement, he took a brave swig of his own drink, then immediately lapsed into a coughing fit. Hermione, who had opted for the more tame and safe drink known as eggnog, patted Ron on the back with a vaguely concerned expression on her face. "Went down the wrong hole," He explained, still choked up.

Sitting back on his cushion and sending the occasional glance at Hermione, he continued to observe the crowd that he had deemed amateurs. For a party that had been literally planned at the last minute, there was quite the turnout. Neville and Seamus sat near the "band", the former with the safe eggnog and the latter daring the whisky.

The "band" was a few enchanted instruments and lent to the merry atmosphere in the Room, never tiring, so there was a continuous tune being played. They even took requests. On the floor were Ginny and Harry, dancing an exaggerated waltz. Luna swayed on the spot by herself, avoiding stepping under the mistletoes. Lavender Brown attempted a dance with Dean Thomas, but neither of them were sober enough to do it correctly. That still didn't keep them from mashing each other's feet as they stumbled around.

Somehow avoiding being trampled on was Parvati, who cheered on her sister as she danced with poor, petrified Colin Creevey. The instruments finished their song with a flourish, and the current dancing couples broke up save Lavender and Dean, who didn't notice the song's end.

Harry collapsed onto a cushion next to Ron, laughing. Ron smiled as he handed Harry a glass full of the drink he now despised. The beautifully crafted and probably ancient mask that Dumbledore had given Harry now sat precariously on top of his head, pushed up for his dance with Ginny. The mask was made to look like the face of a black owl, and Ron figured Harry would probably want to wear it for their graduating ball. He wasn't so fond of the idea of sweating under a mask all night, but as long as everyone else had to suffer with him he could deal.

"Harry," Hermione started, laughing with him. "Take Ron up to dance with you next time, he's sulking." She ended this by poking him in the side, causing him to flinch and slosh his drink onto his hands. "You are a cruel woman," he muttered under his breath.

Harry watched their exchange with a fond expression on his face. He raised his glass to Ron. "Cheers, Ron. To the best holiday yet!" Ron was about to tell him he was probably jinxing their so-far-so-good holiday, but after one look at his best-friends slightly flushed face and his eyes bright with mirth and he clinked his glass against Harry's.

Harry grinned approvingly and drank, tossing back the evil liquid with far less trouble than Ron who took a cautious sip. _Not too bad,_ he reasoned, _when you take it slow._ At that moment, Lavender and Dean collapsed in a giggling heap, not bothering to disentangle themselves.

The trio instantly broke into laughter, the kind when you're so giddy it's hard to stop. "Oh…shoot" Harry said intelligently, and instantly resumed laughing, tears threatening to spill. The instruments struck up the chords to a new song, and Harry grabbed his friends by their hands, stumbling slightly as he dragged them onto the floor. "You two shall dance!" He declared, his words only slightly slurred. "Under a mistletoe!" He pushed them together and strode off to Luna, the only one not passed out and willing to dance (Ginny had claimed a pile of cushions as her resting place).

"Uhhh...so…uh, yeah," Ron confided to his dance partner, who gave him a small smile. Ron noticed her face was red, but just placed it on her drinking. The song was something a little too fast for their level of skill, but he managed not to murder Hermione's feet, and started to gain confidence. He stole a glace at Luna and Harry, who were pulling off a nearly perfect tango, only hindered by the fact that stepping under mistletoes is forbidden. He was touched by that for some reason, and felt his throat grow tight. _Oh, stop being so bloody soft,_ he told himself. _I'm just glad that he's finally having fun. _

He returned his attention to Hermione, her face softened by some unknown emotion. He gave her a smile and she returned it, brighter than he expected. The song ended sooner than he thought it would, and they were joined by Harry and Luna whose faces were pink from laughing. Ron looked around the room and noticed everyone look ready for bed. "Think we should be heading out," He said regretfully. "Party isn't that lively anymore."

Harry nodded in agreement. "Yeah, or I'm gonna get coal in my sock." He muttered. Ron looked blankly at him; wondering just how much alcohol had gone to his brain when Luna suddenly pointed above their heads. "What?" he asked warily. "Mistletoe," she said. Ron looked up and sure enough, a green sprig with white berries hung innocently above them. _I swear_, he thought, _that stuff always shows up at the wrong moments on purpose._ Ron immediately felt his face grow hot and tried to ignore Harry's weirdly satisfied expression. "Its bad luck to not kiss under mistletoe," he warned. Ron scoffed at him. "What's gonna happen? I'll insult the nutter House-Elf that hangs them up?"

Harry nodded solemnly and Ron snarled. Ginny abandoned her cushions and strode over to them. "Oh, just kiss her, Ron, so we can all go to bed. You know you want to." Ron felt panicked, and looked at Hermione for guidance. She rolled her eyes. "For Merlin's sake," she snapped, and stood up on her toes to kiss Ron on his cheek. "Whoa!" Harry shouted. "What was that, Hermione? I get kissed like that by Ron's mum!"

"So?!" she cried. "It was still a kiss!" Ginny and now nearly the rest of the room (Lavender and Dean still weren't inclined to move from the floor) were watching with great amusement. Harry snorted. "That was _not _a kiss." He turned to Luna. "Was it?" She shook her head. "What's the big deal anyway?" Ginny asked Hermione. "Its just Ron." Hermione flushed and tried to stutter out a reply.

Harry folded his arms. "Well, we're not leaving until its done." He said sternly. Ron let an exasperated growl and took Hermione by the shoulders. He smashed his lips on hers; trying not to think about what he was doing. After counting to five in his head, he tore from her and turned to Harry.

"HA!" and with that; Ron stalked from the Room of Requirement with a blush as bright as his hair.

* * *

Well, that's much better! I thought the ending might have been a bit rushed. Now head on over to chapter 2 and read that one too

Was Harry a bit evil in this chapter? Yes, I suppose he was. But the Ron/Hermione thing has been going on for ages at this point. They need a push! That and he was a bit drunk. So, read on children, read on!


	2. Part Two

I have discovered a strange problem with the time-line in this fic. It says in this chapter that its mid-November. Chapter 5 says that its only a week till Christmas holidays…and only 2 days (story wise) have passed…Hrm. Again, this is edited. Boo, mistakes!!

* * *

The-Boy-Who-Lived stared out the window in his dorm room, watching listlessly as the flurries of snow fell past. He could barely see the grounds of Hogwarts due to the snow and the fact that there was no moon to illuminate and reflect. What little light that existed was provided by the few lit windows that proved there were people as restless as him.

It was mid-December and already the temperature was dropping so far students rarely ventured outside. This recent snow fall was about as unexpected as it was unwelcome for Harry, and only served to dampen his mood more so than usual. Things hadn't been so terrible this year so far (aside from the fact that Sirius was dead, of course), he only had to visit the Dursleys for a week this summer before he was whisked away to The Burrow. The Weasleys had even officially adopted him, a thing which had him choked up and hugging every member of the family (Ron had been embarrassed).

Dumbledore had taken it upon himself to teach DADA ("I promise you all that I am neither an impostor nor hiding people in the back of my head") and the students under him have thrived. If there was anyone who would make sure that they were ready for danger, it would be Dumbledore.

That only went so far to soothe him, because pressing heavily on Harry's shoulders was the weight of the world. Of course no one was around to tell him how to deal; so he dealt with it in the only way he thought he could: alone. Oh, there was always, always Ron and Hermione and to some extent, the others who had been with him at the Department of Mysteries. But Harry found himself thinking that Ron and Hermione believed he was still the same boy they met on the train their first year. How could he explain his role in the fate of Wizard and Mankind when he had barely come to grips with it himself?

An incident in class made him all the more hesitant to tell them anything. Dumbledore had set up a safe duel between students, as fighting against a person was obviously more challenging than smacking a pillow with spells. He had paired Harry with Ron for the duel, and the two had joked about turning each other into misshapen blobs. After learning that they will be marked for their efforts and watching a few students duel, they had decided to take it seriously.

Ron had clapped Harry on the back as their turn came up. "No hard feelings mate, if I end up turning you into a sponge or something." Harry had grinned at this and ran what spells he thought he might need to use though his mind.

After Hermione had won the duel against Neville (though barely, Neville had once again shocked everyone at how good he was at something when he put his mind to it), Ron and Harry had stepped up on the platform, all traces of humor gone. A year or so ago, Harry probably would have been fretting over how he would feel if Ron won, or would have been thinking of some other such thing that had no relevance to the now. But after hearing the Prophecy in its whole and a summer to reflect, he decided that luck and gifts from people would be a poor thing to rely on when it came to the fate of everyone and everything. He did after all, have no sadistic wish to fail.

So as soon as the bell that signified the start of their match rang, Harry had cast and had rendered Ron unconscious; and had his wand in possession nearly before the echoing of the bell had diminished. When Ron was revived, he had looked at Harry with a sort of weird look on his face. Harry had supposed because of all their years together, they had both slacked off on nearly everything in school. It was different to be on the receiving end of powerful magic. Harry was just Harry to Ron.

Suffice to say he didn't want to know how Ron would look at him when he found out Harry's destiny.

Now, with the new knowledge of the power he held and what he was supposed to do with it; he found a distance growing between himself and his two best friends. Not so much that they would confront him about it(not yet, at least), but enough so that he wouldn't have to answer any questions. Besides, he had reasoned, telling then the prophecy might put them in danger. Voldemort still didn't know the whole of it, and when he found out that he was nearly immortal there was no doubt that everything would take a sharp turn for the worst.

And this left Harry, staring out the window and listening to the soft snoring of his dorm mates. As he was thinking about how things had been in their first year, he noticed a shadow were one shouldn't be on the grounds. His attention now averted, the shadow moved away from the school. Deciding that he wasn't doing anything productive by sitting there, he bundled into his warm winter-robes and set off.

His teeth were chattering by the time he found a set of footprints fast disappearing because of the snowfall. He walked with his head bent down to keep the footprints in sight, so he didn't see the figure until he had bumped into it. The shadow let out an offending squeak and spun around, wand pointed at him. In the feeble light, Harry was able to see the shadow had large blue eyes…long hair…

"Hi, Luna," he said lamely. She lit the tip of her wand and sighed. "Hello, Harry" she said pleasantly, as if bumping into him in the Great Hall at dinner. "How are you?"

"Er…good." He shifted in his robes. "You?" She smiled and switched her wand into her other hand. "I'm very well, very well…" She trailed off and Harry had to think of something else to say before an awkward silence set in.

"Why are you out here?" He asked, thinking he should have stuck with the awkward silence. "Because the wind spirits often like to play in the snow." She stated. "I'm going to try and spot some tonight, the conditions are prefect. It would be nice to have company, if you want to come along."

_Leave it to Luna not to question why I'm out here in the middle of a snowfall_, he thought. "I'm not doing anything at the moment…" Luna gave a short nod and spun around, fighting her way through the snow and leaving him no choice to follow. He idly wondered how long they would have to stay out here before she gave up and decided go inside. It really didn't matter to Harry, whose other choice was to listen to his dorm mates snore.

A short trek later and Luna plopped down in the snow. Harry sat down beside her, arranging his robes so his backside wouldn't freeze. Producing a blue thermos and two small cups out from under her robes, Luna filled them and passed one to Harry, instructing him to drink it slowly. He took a careful sip and found that it warmed him slightly.

After a while of sipping, Harry found himself eased into a state of peace, warm as he was and mesmerized by the silent fall of the snow. His mind was a pleasant hum of nothing, only broken when he found himself with an empty cup and a slight chill.

He turned to Luna for a refill and was about to ask what this wonderful liquid was when she shushed him excitedly and grabbed his hand, dragging him to his feet.

Harry followed her intense gaze and didn't see any thing but swirling snow. But actually, that was weird…there was no wind tonight…

The snow fell back to the ground, only to be disturbed again, he noticed, in the same spot. Luna squeezed his hand as the snow dropped and lifted again, leaving small disturbances in the other wise smooth layer of white. This time, the snow stayed up longer, straying a little before it dropped down. Another disturbance in the snow, this one a foot away from the last. The pattern continued until Harry noticed there were two of them, both leaving small indents that seemed for all the world like footprints. He felt Luna squeeze his hand again as they moved, slowly inching their way towards them.

Harry had a second to think about what would happen when they did reach them and closed his eyes. His hand felt like it were about to break because Luna was holding it so tight. Harry felt a breeze playing through his hair and clothes; it was a gentle breeze, so gentle it nearly felt like a breath. He could feel it moving around him until it was at his side, it kissed at his skin and whispered in his ear. Then suddenly; the air was still again and he felt nothing but the cold and snow falling on him. He turned back to Luna to see her eyes closed and a smile upon her face. She opened them when she felt his eyes on her; with a gaze so intense, she couldn't miss its feel.

He gave her a tentative smile and they both started walking back to the warmth of the school. Luna's hand felt very cold when he let go.

* * *

Review, my pretties.


	3. Part Three

My thanks to the people who've reviewed. Makes me very happy. So anyway, for this story, Harry is captain of the quidditch team, Ginny is a chaser and Ron is still a keeper. Just so ya know. More notes at the bottom. This chapter has had all its ugly spots smashed away with a hammer. Ah, editing.

* * *

Quidditch practice today. This was the first thing to enter Harry and Ron's mind as they sat up in bed. Ron grinned at Harry and moved to get dressed; Harry longed to pull the shutters closed around his bed and sleep for the rest of the day. He had gotten about three hours of sleep last night. Now he sort of regretted following Luna outside and wished he had gone to bed instead. 

Telling himself what was done couldn't be changed, he picked a random shirt and jeans off the floor. Ron was chattering about looking forward to using a new move they had developed but Harry ignored him. He noticed it must have rained sometime near dawn for most of the snow had melted away. That was good; at least they didn't have to worry about the sun reflecting off the snow.

As they sat down for breakfast a few minutes later, Hermione eyed him. "Didn't sleep well?" she asked, sipping pumpkin juice. Harry shook his head and stuffed a fork-full of eggs into his mouth. He felt gloomy, tired and hoped practice went well so they didn't have to stay any longer then they had to.

He noticed Ron was watching him with a smirk as he dumped a pile of sausages onto his plate, earning an eye-rolling for Hermione. Harry raised an eyebrow in question, feeling like he didn't have the energy to form words. "You do look tired." He commented. "Stay up late last night?"

Harry glared at him. "No, your snoring kept me up." Harry snarled back at him. _Calm down_, he told himself. _Take it out on your breakfast; not Ron_. Harry glanced down at his plate and stabbed a sausage.

Ron shrugged and took the plate of bacon being offered by Neville. "Just thought you might have gotten a bit of exercise last night, that's all."

Harry chewed slowly as he looked at Ron. So he noticed Harry had stepped out last night. Why was he being so coy about it then? "I took a walk, couldn't sleep. Will you shut up about it now?"

Ron tried to look like he was offended, but Harry noticed the sly glint in his eye. _Is he taking lessons from Malfoy?_ Harry wondered. "Jeez Harry, I was just going to say, did you two have fun last night?" Harry felt the food in his stomach churn unhappily. Hermione looked up from her breakfast. "Who? Harry, who were you out with last night?"

"Nobody." Harry growled at her, as he considered kicking Ron under the table.

"Nobody?! Harry, wouldn't Luna be mad if she heard you call her that?" At this Hermione snorted laughter. "Harry, what in the world were you doing outside with Loony? Try to help her capture a Crumpled Horny Snorkick?" Hermione was set in her ways.

Harry had the urge to tell her that just because she hasn't seen poof of something; that it didn't mean it doesn't exists. Instead he ignored her and the laughter Ron was failing to repress. "I mean really Harry, you _can_ do better than that," she continued.

"Seriously mate, come on." Ron said. "Compare her to Cho, Luna looks like a fi - OUCH!" Ron reached under the table and grabbed his leg. "What did you do that for?!" He asked, outraged. People looked over at his voice. Harry sat still for a moment and glared back at him, before muttering "Bloody git" under his breath and marching out of the Great Hall.

Many eyes followed him out, but he was so used to the feeling he didn't really care. He was too mad at Ron. What did Luna ever do to him? _"Well,"_ a voice drawled in his head, _"it's more the fact that she exists…"_

Shaking his head as if to banish the voice he made his way outside, his Firebolt over his shoulder. Harry felt incredibly sour. This day was starting to look better and better. He did laps around the stadium until the others arrived for practice and he flew down to meet him. He snapped at them and pointed out the faults they needed to work on without his usual effort of being nice about it. After he was done, they hastened to move, not wanting the considerable wrath of their captain directed at them. Only Ron stayed on the ground, glaring at him and Harry took off without acknowledging him.

He directed the new moves only when he thought he had to; he spent the rest of the time pulling his own made up strategies to capture the snitch. He had already caught it twice when he spared a glance at the goals where Ron was, attempting to defend the hoops with some kind of style he had read about last week and failing to do so. Ginny kept scoring her goals, which were half hearted attempts. Harry blew the whistle and flew to the ground, taking the Quaffle from Ginny when she landed. "Ron!" He yelled to the keeper when he landed. "It's your job," He threw the Quaffle at Ron, who barely caught it, "to _catch _it! Who cares how pretty you look, as long as you _catch it_!!"

Ron threw the ball to the ground and stalked up to Harry. "What the hell's your problem, Harry?!"

"My problem is _you_!" he bellowed. "Just catch the damn Quaffle, Ron!" He lowered his voice, still livid. "If that's too hard for you to follow, get off the damn team." With this he stalked away, dragging his Firebolt behind him. Hearing nothing but the rush of blood in his ears and feeling nothing but rage and the damn _prickling_ of his scar he walked into the Entrance Hall, seething too much to notice students practically jumping out of his way and casting nearly fearful glances in his wake. He passed Hermione, who was talking to some Hufflepuffs without stopping. "Harry!" she called, running after him and catching a handful of his robes. "Shove off!" he yelled, wrenching out of her grasp. She stood there, looking dumfounded.

He dumped his Firebolt onto his bed and began to pace the room, his anger not diminished. On his third time passing Ron's bed, he kicked it savagely, letting out a frustrated yell as he bent to cradle his aching foot. He felt his hearth rate slowing as he knelt there and stood a few moments later, still angry but having no urge to try and take his problems out on furniture again.

_Maybe I should go somewhere else,_ he thought, as Ron was bound to return at some point. He'd rather not face him right now. So this is what led him out of the common room and wandering the halls, slowly making his way to one of the exits. He wanted someone level headed to talk to. A walk outside sounded good right about now too, so maybe he would run into Luna and –

"_Aw, is the whittle baby Potter having a temper tantwum?"_ Harry stopped in his tracks, looking straight ahead. Several students stopped also. Strangely, Malfoy's voice didn't make his anger boil inside him like he expected. He felt a dangerous calm. It was like the same horrible way Bellatrix had taunted him in the Department of Mysteries, and he refused to let a scum like Malfoy get the better of him. Malfoy was standing behind him, waiting for a response. Harry pretended to examine a painting in front of him. "I wonder," he said softly, almost vaguely, "if your father is having fun at Azkaban, Malfoy? I bet he fits right in with the shit on the walls…" Silence followed, and he continued on his was without looking anywhere but in front of him.

* * *

Heh…changed the ending again. Oh well. You shall see the reason to Harry's latest fit in chapter 5, so don't worry, I'm not trying to make him OOC. Same thing with Hermy and Ron, Hermy seems like a 'ill believe it when i see it' person. Ron was really just teasing Harry and not trying to be mean...if you couldnt tell... REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Part Four

Thanks again for the reviews. The things in this chapter happen in the same day. Edited.

* * *

Stepping through the portal and into the common room, Hermione sent furtive glances around the room and finally came to rest on the figure of Ron, who was reclining on the couch and staring moodily into the fire. Shaking her head at him, she marched over and let her heavy bag fall to the floor with a thud. She stood there, waiting, until she finally let out a huff of air and pushed Ron's legs off the couch and put her own feet up; she was much shorter than Ron. 

She watched him for a few minutes, and when it became clear he wasn't going to start their conversation she poked his thigh with her foot. "Ron," she said softly. "Are you okay?" Ron shrugged half-heartedly and Hermione sighed. "I'll understand if you don't want to talk about it"

"He kicked me off the team Hermione." Ron said shortly, still gazing at the fire.

"No he didn't Ron." She told him. "I was talking to Ginny; he didn't kick you off. And if he did he'd have no reason to. You're a good Keeper." Ron looked at her for the first time. "All I wanted to do was have some style of my own, you know? But he was acting like such an ass..."

Hermione let out a little laugh. "Remember how all the other captains were Ron? The stress of managing a team could get to anyone, so I could understand why he would be so worked up about your performance."

"Yeah, but he got so pissed while we were eating this morning too." Hermione lowered her gaze to the fire and cleared her throat. "Yes, well, we deserved that." Ron looked taken aback. "What? Why, what did we do?"

"Well…we were mean to Luna, for one. We shouldn't have; she went to the Department of Mysteries with us. And…we were teasing him about her."

"So?!" Ron nearly yelled. "He just might…you know, have feelings for her." Hermione said quietly. Ron snorted and shifted on the couch.

"Why would Harry have feelings for Luna? I mean come _on_ Hermione; he could have nearly any girl in the school!"

She angrily jabbed him in the thigh again. "Yes well, Ron. Maybe he isn't as shallow as some people." Her foot poked him again. "There's more to a girl than just a face, you-!" Ron had grabbed her foot to keep her from attacking him with it. "I know, Hermione. It's just…he's so bloody confusing."

She smiled sadly at him and they looked in each other's eyes for a few seconds longer than was normally permitted for friends. He looked away, blushing and silent. She did, however, notice that he didn't move his hand from her foot, and she didn't bother to stop him. She promised herself that she would dwell on why this made her so happy later when she was in bed; for the Fat Lady had just gave way to many loud students.

Hermione quickly moved her legs away to make room; Neville quickly filled the space, his eyes darting around nervously. "What's wrong?" She asked; Ron had gone back to watching the fire and wasn't paying them attention. Neville's eyes met hers and he began talking under his breath. "Bumped into Professor Snape…made him spill potions…" Hermione spent the rest of the night consoling Neville and reassuring him that Snape wouldn't try getting revenge on him while he was sleeping. The frightened teenager finally walked up the stairs and Ron followed him with a wave. "Goodnight, Ron." She said quietly as the tail end of his robed disappeared.

It must have passed midnight when she closed her eyes for a rest; she had just finished updating her 'to buy for' Christmas list. She heard the portrait opening, sleepily telling off whoever had just come in. She kept her eyes closed as footsteps paused by her couch, trying hard to keep the illusion that she was sleeping. The person carried on and she cautiously opened one eye, not surprised to see Harry's retreating back.

* * *

Standing in the freezing cold with splinters of wood in her hands and her wand between her teeth, Luna thought of how there was nothing else she would rather be doing. Or, actually, there might have been a couple things she would rather be doing, like celebrating the demise of Lord Voldemort. But of course, that wasn't happening right this instant, so she was content for the moment. 

She took out a bottle from her robes and began pouring its contents into the wooden box she had just constructed. After this, she stood back and examined her handy work. All that was needed now was to hang it from a tree branch. Luna stood at the edge of the Forest, ankle deep in the snow that had fallen earlier this evening. She picked up a sturdy cord from the snow and tied it to the box; it would hold for the winter. A crunching in the snow alerted her of another presence; she removed her wand from her mouth and smiled at the newcomer. "Hello Harry. I've just finished, so you're just in time."

The boy smiled at her and picked up the wooden box. "Any branch is fine?" he asked, the cold giving his pale cheeks a bit of color. Luna nodded and said "Yes, but it doesn't need to be too high."

He nodded and after slinging the rope over his shoulder, began climbing the nearest tree. Luna watched his progress, holding back her urge to tell him not to fall seeing as how it wouldn't do much good if he actually did.

Harry shimmied across a branch at about three times the height of Luna and secured the rope to it. "Alright?" She called up to him.

"I'm fine," he told her as he moved cautiously backwards. When he was about halfway down, his foot slipped on a patch of moss and he lost his grip to fall on his back in the snow. She rushed over to him and grabbed his hands, helping him stand up. To her relief her let out a small laugh and looked back at the tree. "Y'know, that was a bit exhilarating." She started to laugh when his thumb brushed a spot on her hand that had a splinter in it. He noticed her wince and turned her hands over. "You have splinters in your hands," he said.

"Ah…A price I was willing to pay," she told him, watching his frown grow. "_Fragmento_," he murmured, and the splinters removed themselves from her skin and dropped into the snow. She beamed at him when he looked at her and he smiled back. She had the urge to close her fingers around his, but didn't want to feel the rejection when he would surely remove them. He let her hands go and started walking back towards Hogwarts, turning around to wait for her when she didn't follow.

She reached his side and they walked together, admiring the snow-covered grounds as it shone in the moonlight. After a few minutes of silence, he cleared his throat. "So, er-is your feeder really going to work?" Somewhat grateful for him starting a conversation, she nodded enthusiastically. "Oh yes. Last year something-I think it might have been a pixie-left me a gift."

"That's nice," he said. "What was it?" She smiled fondly as she remembered. "A crown of winter rose blossoms. I've dried them; they're still in my trunk."

The rest of the walk was spent in silence, but she rather liked the comfort of it. She felt a bit disappointed when they reached the Entrance Hall and they turned around to face each other. "Thanks for helping me."

"No problem, I'd do it any time." He smiled before turning around and going in the opposite direction she needed to go in. She headed back to the Ravenclaw dorms, wishing they had got to spend a few more minutes together…

* * *

Well…I didn't really change anything in this one besides my ramblings. Good thing. I expect Harry and Luna's relationship would be a more easy and natural thing (well, duh, since any thing between Harry and Cho is doomed.). Harry and Cho had things in common, but she wasn't in the position to help him with dealing with Sirius' death. Plus, I always thought that she might have made Harry feel a bit uncomfortable, with his nervousness and all. They (harry and luna) just seem to be a bit more on the same page, that's all. Review and I will bake you a pie. 


	5. Part Five

This chapter didn't go the way I wanted it to, but close enough. Thanks to Bitter Twilight (really glad you like it!!), Strixvaria, Eternal witness (I took your advice about Harry's temper), dancerrdw, Josephine J. Turpin, Kira and Pookster. You've all made me a very happy girl and I'd be thrilled if you kept reading. Edited!!

* * *

Not bothering to participate in the revelry and goofing off around him; Harry proceeded to Hogsmeade alone, his hands in his pockets and his eyes focused on the snow underfoot. Students were enchanting snow balls to hit one another, they were laughing and talking about what they were going to buy. The day had turned out bright and sunny with a few clouds in the sky and the temperature wasn't even bad. This is a Hogsmeade trip and there was only one more week till the Christmas holidays. Of course they would all be happy.

Harry wondered if Ron and Hermione were happy.

After all, he wasn't around to bring down their spirits with his mood swings and the ever-present group of people trying to kill him. He reasoned that this distancing was probably for the best; their fight on Saturday just made it easier to avoid them. Not that he didn't feel at least a little bit guilty about it; he had acted a bit irrationally. Sometimes he had these moments of clarity when he could think without feeling too angry or depressed. He supposed those must be the moments when Voldemort was calm (_As calm as the raging lunatic could be_, he though). After all, they were connected in ways no two people had ever been connected. He was Voldemort's mood ring.

Thinking about this, he figured that he was probably being influenced by the Dark Lord a bit that day. It made sense. He felt a little sad to think that Hermione and Ron probably thought that he was just a confused, angsty teenager who abused his friends with his anger. It made him definitely depressed to think that Ron probably thought he was just a kid who got mixed up in everything…no one special; just a victim of circumstance. Hell, Harry was being set up to be killed in their fourth year-

"…Harry…?"

-and Ron was jealous of him because of it! Let Ron save the world then, see how he liked it when you were either a tragic Hero-

"Harry?"

-or a deranged boy who fainted daily. Not to mention Harry's personal favorite: the pathetic attention loving liar. He never asked to be Fate's chew toy.

"Haaarrrryy…"

No, Ron and Hermione helped him when they were younger. When their curiosity was never sated and being in a life-or-death situation was more preferable than sitting in Potions.

"Hey! Harry!"

This wasn't the time to find solutions in the library or risk the lives-

Having resorted to desperate measures, Ginny had enchanted a whole arm-full of snow to drop on his head. She was pleased to note that this broke his reverie rather nicely.

Harry wiped his glasses off and put them back on to glare silently at her. She looked back without flinching. "Oh, don't look at me like that; you deserved it! You were completely ignoring me!" She brushed snow from his hair and he sighed at her.

"Hate to know what you do to Dean when _he's_ lost in thought." Harry murmured. Ginny and Dean were still dating, much to the amusement of most and Ron's misery. He still sent Dean threatening glances before they turned in for the night. But Harry knew Ginny wasn't the type to take anything from anyone, be it her boyfriend or a poor stranger. For she had inherited a terrible temper and a talent to inflict wrath from her mother.

Just right now Ginny looked as thought she was considering using the Bat Bogey Hex on him. To his relief though, her expression softened and she pushed him along. "I still have Christmas shopping to do, and I don't want to miss out on any sales that might be happening," she said matter-of-factly. They walked along in silence for a moment just as Harry had done. Then Ginny cleared her throat and began. "So Harry…What's been up with you?"

"What do you mean, Gin-bug?" Here he was trying to act innocent. She glowered at the use of her nickname, but carried on. "Hmm, well, blowing up at Ron during Quidditch practice for one. Ignoring him and Hermione completely for another. And then I heard the same thing happened at breakfast yesterday! I mean Harry; I know how things were last year: you were locked up for a month in the dark! We had Umbridge to deal with! I can understand that." She looked at him sternly, her concern still obvious. "But this time, you're our brother! Don't you think you owe us at least a little respect? After everything?"

Of course. Why wasn't he thinking? The Weasleys. There was nothing in the way of Voldemort and his Death Eaters using them to get to him. A separation would be best. He would go to Dumbledore and demand that he be removed from the Weasley's guardianship. If he was dumb enough for it to work before-and, ironically, Sirius wasn't even in danger to begin with-it could happen again. They were a weakness. He didn't want anymore innocent lives wasted on the account of himself.

He looked back at Ginny, who was watching him anxiously. "I'm sorry," he told her curtly. The smile of forgiveness that had been slowly growing on her face vanished when he marched away from her and into Hogsmeade.

* * *

An hour later and Harry was feeling absolutely depressed. He only had a couple bags with him; candy for each of his dorm mates (excluding Ron. Harry and Hermione had pooled their money together in the summer and got him a new broom) and a necklace for Luna. The cold, milky white glass beads reminded him of her. After all; she deserved _something_ since the Department of Mysteries. Not that he was rewarding her, he considered her a friend.

It was now 12:00 pm. Hogsmeade was at its busiest point; all that students that had legged behind at school had caught up. Some still had whole lists of people to buy for. Harry decided that going back to school would be nice. Maybe the common room would be empty.

Thinking this (but his spirits remained as down as ever) he began walking down one the busier roads to the exit. He thought later that he must have been one of the first people to see it. He was idly scanning the skies and did a double-take. Surely…No. But it was.

Someone screamed. Clear skies…busiest day of the year…like it would go unnoticed. Some people looked at the girl who screamed and followed her pointed finger; some happened upon it like Harry: accidentally. However they found it, pure chaos and panic followed. People everywhere were cramming into buildings; some ran off towards the school; a few people however, drew their wands and looked around for danger. Harry was one of them (naturally), but instead his eyes were still trained on the Dark Mark in the sky. It wasn't directly over Hogsmeade, but from a distance. Harry figured its caster was in the forest. He dropped his bags and ran, pushing through the mass of panic. No one followed him, which he was glad of. Trouble and him always seemed to come hand-in-hand, after all.

He was now in the next street over, no less chaotic than the last. He ran through an alleyway which would lead him to the less populated areas of the town. Once through that street and he was in the forest. He forced his legs to move faster; trying to make sure he was still moving in the right direction and catching glimpses of the Dark Mark between branches.

The noise from the town was gone; it was only him and his mad breathing. Branches snagged at him; one cut a line on his cheek which he ignored.

He risked a glance at the sky; the sign was directly over head. _Won't be long…now_, he thought. A cramp was starting in his side. He was breath was coming in by gasps…but he couldn't stop. Hearing the first signs of battle almost made him stop anyway, instead he forced his breathing to be silent and he heard it again. A spell being cast…a scream…laughter.

Harry got a view of a clearing up ahead. Two Death Eaters, a few students. He almost cried out when he saw that these students included Ron and Hermione. Someone else was trying to run…he/she was then stunned and lay on the ground next to another person. The nearest Death Eater was turned away from Harry.

Harry wasted no time and leapt out of the trees and onto the back of the Death Eater with a cry. The man grunted and fell onto his face in the snow; Harry pointed his wand into his back and stunned him.

He felt something pass over his shoulder and stifled a cry as the pain hit him. Clutching his wand in one hand and his bleeding shoulder in the other, Harry scrambled up to face the other Death Eater and felt his heart come to a screeching halt.

Ron was in the grip of the other man, a wand pointing into his neck. The Death Eater chuckled. "Throw away your wand Potter, and I won't kill him."

Harry did no such thing. "Let him go!" He demanded instead. The Death Eater clucked his tongue tightened his hold on Ron. "Not until you throw down your wand." Harry made to cast; but the Death Eater breathed out "_Avada…_"

He stopped and so did the Death Eater. "It's your wand or him, Potter. You choose." Harry looked from Ron to him and back again. Ron's blue eyes were watching him intensely. _Don't do it Harry…get the Death Eater,_ he would be saying. Harry looked him in the eye for a moment. Ron must have figured it out; his own eyes widened and he began to struggle.

Harry lowered his arm and flung away his wand.

The Death Eater threw Ron away from him and pointed his wand at Harry. "_AVADA KEDAVRA!_"

Harry was distantly aware that someone had screamed. Green. That's all he saw, green. And that rushing noise. He felt like he was burning inside, but it wasn't painful. No, it felt almost comfortable. Soothing…

Then the burning increased and it _did_ become painful; he was being encompassed by it. At least it was burning away the horrible _green_. And as the green faded, so did the burning. When the green had cleared, the feeling had faded back to that pleasant, comfortable state.

The Death Eater had a few moments to gawk at Harry until the spell rebounded on him; killing him with the same green rush.

Harry realized he was doubled over. He slowly straightened up, staring at the body in front of him. He supposed he should have felt relief. Instead he felt nothing but dread and the absence of the warmth. The prophecy. It had worked. It was true.

Not at all wanting to see the way Ron would be looking at him, Harry set off in the direction he came; scooping up his wand on his way and not once looking back, Hogwarts teachers and Hogsmeade residents passing him without notice.

* * *

REVIEW!!! And enjoy!


	6. Part Six

Well, so much for the short wait and the "little bit I had left to type"...it turned out a bit bigger than I thought. **Thank You for the reviews!!!!** I don't own Harry Potter. Edited!!

* * *

That same day as the sun began to set, turning the snow orange, Harry sat in Dumbledore's office, the cup of tea in front of him forgotten. Fawkes amd the pictures were watching him intently; silent aside from the occasional chirp and rustle of fabric. 

Finishing off the last delicacy on the tray, Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and neatly folded his hands. "I think you should return back to your common room, Harry. I can have a House-Elf bring some supper up to you…"

Harry sat still and watched Dumbledore. He was trying to end their meeting, but Harry wanted some kind of closure for the events today; something that would set them on the next, natural step to defeating their enemies. Harry felt tired. He wanted to close the hangings around his bed shut and sleep to wake up eleven years old again.

"Harry…" Dumbledore began. Harry could feel a lecture coming on. "I think it's futile to ignore your friends any longer." Harry frowned at him, but Dumbledore's calm exterior never wavered. "I don't want to put them in danger," Harry said softly. Dumbledore let out a small chuckle. "It's better to tell them now, Harry. You may never know…you may not get the chance to again." Dumbledore stood and walked over to a cabinet, many pairs of eyes following. "Besides, Miss Granger just might tie you to a chair and feed you Veritaserum, if you don't willingly confide." A click of a lock and the creaking of a door, then Dumbledore was making his way back to Harry, his Pensieve cradled in his arms. He sat it down on the desk in front of Harry and reclaimed his seat.

"You may find, Harry, that words may not always be enough," he said, nodding towards the Pensieve. Dumbledore turned his attention to a parchment on his desk. Harry gathered up the Pensieve and left the office.

* * *

The Hospital Wing was finally quiet. Ron sat alone beside Hermione's bed, staring blankly at her face and letting his thoughts wander. The two Death Eaters had been picked up by Ministry officials, one waiting questioning and the other his burial, leaving the whole school to gossip about their identities and what happened. One of the other two students (Hufflepuffs Ron and Hermione had hung out with that day) lay quietly in her bed. The other boy had been killed. 

The sun was nearly finished going down and the room was dimly lit. Ron was thinking that they couldn't get though a Hogwarts year without one of them staying the night here when he heard a moan from the bed. He snapped back to reality while he watched Hermione open her eyes and look around. When they found Ron she smiled and croaked out "Hey."

He smiled weakly back and gave her the glass of water from the side table. She sat up with the pillows supporting her and accepted the glass. After she took a sip, she looked a bit more relieved and her voice sounded better too. "What happened?" she asked, bracing herself for the worst.

"After you were stunned…" Ron realized he was nearly whispering and raised his voice a bit. "After you were stunned, Matthew got hit with the Killing Curse…" Hermione's eyes started to fill up with tears. "Emma was stunned, too. Then Hermione…" She felt so sure that someone really dear to her had died. A hot tear rolled down her cheek, but she made no move to wipe it away. "Harry was there Hermione…He jumped on one of the Death Eaters and stunned him. The other guy grabbed me- I tried my hardest to fight him! – and hit Harry with some spell. Then he points his wand at me and says to Harry…he told him to drop his wand or he'd kill me." Hermione let out something between a gasp and a sob, making Ron feel extremely guilty.

"Harry let down his wand…I tried to stop it…The guy hit Harry with the Killing Curse, but he came out of it alive! Hermione, he was standing there as if nothing happened! The spell, I guess it kind of rebounded and hit the Death Eater..." Hermione was still crying but was trying to stop it; she kept wiping away the tears with her sleeve. Ron didn't know whether it was from relief, guilt or a mixture of both; but he felt completely helpless. He didn't like seeing people cry, it made him feel awkward because he never knew what to do. Especially with Hermione, who was normally in control.

Feeling like the worst person for sitting there and just watching her, he reached out and put his hands on her shoulders. She leaned into him and he let her cry onto his shoulder, feeling all the more worse when he felt her tears soak through his shirt. After a minute or so, her crying had diminished to sniffles and he let her lean back again. She looked at him with her red and puffy eyes. "Are you okay?" she asked quietly. Ron only nodded. "Where's Harry?" she asked even more quietly.

"I don't know," said Ron, shrugging his shoulders. "Last I saw of him was after the spell rebounded…he just kind of picked up his wand and walked away." His brow furrowed when he thought of Harry's complex behavior after saving Ron's life and more so the way he did it.

Hermione must have had the same thoughts as he, for she took her robe from the edge of her bed and huddled inside it, as if it were a security. "I want to go talk to him," her voice was still quiet. Ron was about to ask if she should rather stay in bed. But then he decided that they had been through worse than a stunning spell and this was a little urgent. "If we can find him," he muttered and led the way out.

* * *

Little did Ron and Hermione know that Harry was sitting on a couch in front of the fire place in the Gryffindor common room, with a blanket over him and Crookshanks on his lap. He stared into the fire as he idly pet the purring ginger cat; clearly lost in thought. He had developed a slight headache and he found removing his glasses helped a bit when they weren't pinching his sinuses; they rested on the table beside him. This made the fire nothing but a big orange blob; but a comforting blob none-the-less. 

He stirred when he heard the Fat Lady muttering and felt a rush of cool air. He waited until he had run his hand over Crookshanks' fur once more before looking over at the entrance. Ron and Hermione shaped blobs were approaching him, and his eyes still followed their progress as if he could actually make them out.

They settled onto the couch beside him as he replaced his glasses and everything became clear. He felt oddly comforted now that he had the knowledge this was the only thing to do. It wasn't as if Harry _wanted _to be separated from them, either. Ron and Hermione were strong, and he had reasoned they could have ended their friendship long ago if they had wanted to. They were in this of their own free will, he though. "Harry…" Hermione breathed, somewhere between asking a question and demanding an explanation. _Dear Hermione_, Harry thought fondly. He supposed she really would be tempted to use Veritaserum if he hadn't decided to tell them anything. Bending down casually, as if retrieving a drink or a book from the floor; Harry brought up the Pensieve and carefully placed it between them.

They looked a bit weary (Ron and Hermione had never seen the memories inside a Pensieve before) as Harry prodded his swirling thoughts with the tip of his wand. A bright sunny day appeared in its surface and he cleared his throat. "Dive in," he told him. They both cautiously brought their faces to the picture, unsure.

After the sensation of being forcibly pulled into the Pensieve, they blinked around at their surroundings. It was Hogwarts, in what must be summer. They were down near the lake, and students were out enjoying the sun. "Hermione…" Ron began, looking wide eyed at the students around him. "That was a Pensieve, Ron. It holds memories." She explained patiently. A burst of laughter caught their attention and they walked down to the commotion. They were all clustered down at the edge of the lake, near the tree that they had occasionally sat to do homework. Hermione and Ron gasped. "Ron," she said, a bit shocked, "That's-!"

"This is mad…" Ron said softly; equally as shocked as he stared at a young Lupin, Sirius, Pettigrew and who could only be James Potter. "Excuse me…" Ron reached out and waved his hand in front of the nearest person. No reaction. He shrugged and was about to say something when-

"Leave him ALONE!" They spun around to this new person. She had gorgeous red hair and shocking green eyes. "Lily," Hermione mumbled. Ron recognized her too, from the pictures Harry had.

Hermione suddenly grabbed his arm and pointed him away from Lily. "Ron, its Snape!" Ron found himself staring at a teenage Snape, every bit as awkward and gangly as Ron thought he would be. He had pink soap bubbles coming out of his mouth and was choking on them.

"All right, Evans?" said Harry's father, and Ron and Hermione spun back to him and Lily. She glared at him as if he were a disgusting pile off waste. "Leave him alone. What's he done to you?"

"Well," James said, "It's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean…"

"Jeez," Ron muttered as the crowd of students laughed. "Harry's dad was a bit of a prat…" Hermione gave him a reproachful look as the vision around them changed into…

A Graveyard. It was dark and foreboding, with crumbled headstones around. Wormtail was standing in front of a huge cauldron that was spitting sparks out of its poisonous liquid. He was pulling out a shinning dagger from his robes when the memory changed. They were no longer looking at Wormtail; but Death Eaters gathered in a semi-circle watching a tall, robed figure standing over a beaten Harry. He spoke in a high, cold voice that sent shudders down Ron and Hermione's back. "His mother died in the attempt to save him – and unwittingly provided him with a protection I had not foreseen…" said the figure. Ron felt his stomach twist violently as he gave a guess as to who the figure was. "I could not touch the boy." Voldemort raised a finger to Harry's cheek. "His mother left upon him traces of her sacrifice…this is old magic, I should have remembered it, I was foolish to overlook it…but no matter.

"I can touch him now." Voldemort stroked Harry's cheek almost gently. Ron and Hermione felt sick as they watched Harry grimace in pain. Ron didn't want to watch this at all. He didn't want to see Harry being tortured…

Now they were in Dumbledore's office, which was bright with early morning light. Harry and Dumbledore sat at his desk, the same Pensieve sitting between them. A misty figure of Trelawney was rotating above it, and was talking in a harsh voice:

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"_

Trelawney was falling back into the Pensieve when Hermione and Ron felt themselves being pulled back by the shoulders; they felt themselves landing on the couch back in the common room. They blinked and looked around, as if making sure it were real this time.

Harry kept his eyes averted; he didn't even dare breathe. He started when he felt a hand on his arm. He looked up and it was Ron, looking at him with a rare intensity in his eyes. "Does that mean…" he whispered. Harry met his eyes and nodded. Ron held his gaze, unsure of what to say. Harry looked to Hermione, she was biting her lip and she looked a tad frightened. Harry felt suffocated. He wanted to walk out of the room forever and almost wished he had been born a muggle. Feeling tears rise unbidden in his eyes, he stood and walked to the window where he looked out but didn't really see anything. The suffocating feeling intensified. Harry felt cheated. Being a Golden Hero wasn't supposed to be like this. He felt utter defeat.

He dropped to his knees and couldn't keep the dull sob back. He heard the rustling of fabric and didn't note it. He felt movement behind him and paid it no heed. He knew he was drowning until gentle hands were turning him and he was embraced. "Will you still have me?" He whispered. Ron smiled crookedly at Harry and he heard Hermione sigh shakily. "Of course, you bloody idiot."

Eventually, Hermione let go of Harry and even Ron gave him a sort of brotherly hug. "Sorry," he said once they were back on the couch.

Hermione frowned at him and Ron rolled his eyes, his usual grin appearing. "Nothing to be sorry for." Hermione had said simply and left it at that. Ron sighed and stretched out his arms across the top of the couch. "Well…you have to admit; that explains a hell of a lot." Harry snorted softly. "No kidding," he muttered. He heard a small sniff and they both looked to Hermione. She was wiping her eyes with her sleeve. "Sorry," she said when she caught them looking. "I'm good now…I just…" she sniffed again and Harry couldn't miss the fond smile Ron gave her. Harry's mood lightened considerably and he smiled for what felt like the first time in a year. _This will be something to look forward to,_ he thought. _And he's probably completely oblivious_. They noticed his mood change and they brightened with him; although not realizing said mood change was thanks to them and his thoughts about creating evil plots with Ginny.

Hermione returned back to her normal self and they talked about everything; first about the Prophecy and then Voldemort. Harry told them about his "power" and what had happened in the Atrium. They talked until the sun had risen and the shuffling of early-rising students could be heard.

Hermione stood up. "Well," she said cheerfully, "Let's get down to breakfast. If we have time you'd both better do some homework before class." She left them to follow. "How'd she know…?" Ron muttered.

Harry smiled. Everything was in its place and all was right.

* * *

Can you tell the ending was gimp? I was tired. I changed around the ending and it probably turned out worse than what it was before. Oh Well. THANKS EVERYONE FOR THEIR REVIEWS!!! I'm not finished yet, by the way. I plan to go past Christmas. For me, I felt the Prophecy was one of the biggest deals in the book so far. So I really think Ron and Hermione finding out would be a big deal. I didn't want to make them all "accepting" like I had them before. Lets put Harry through more angsty (ok…it _is_ angst then--) torture!! I think it probably works (not). He's been under lots of stress and everything for a long time now, so an Emotional!Harry is a must. Anyway, that's what feedback is for, isn't it? (wink wink). Next chapter I'll pick on Fudge and Neville. MWAHAHA!! 


	7. Part Seven

I'm a horrible person! All that time and this teeny chapter. Oh well! Thanks for the reviews glomps reviewers

* * *

CORNELIUS FUDGE STEPS DOWN: AMELIA BONES

NEW MINISTER OF MAGIC

_Following the events of this past June, Cornelius Fudge had resigned his title of Minister of Magic. In his place is former head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Amelia Bones._

_Many were skeptical about Fudge's ability to continue; especially after having denied the tales of He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named. "Fudge was so dense that he didn't change his mind until he had seen the proof himself", says Regimald Ferguson of 19 Diagon Alley, "If he had just listened to those few voices that were speaking the truth over a year ago, a lot of time and pain could have been spared"._

_In the wake of Fudge's denial is the damaging absence of the Dementors. Without them to guard Azkaban, the chances of the Death Eaters escaping are high. Not to mention the people will be in danger of their attack. It makes one wonder what other creatures the Dark Lord may have an alliance with. However, envoys are being prepared with the guidance of Hogwarts' Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. The envoys will be dispatched to different locations of the globe, in order to gain alliances with the creatures inhabiting those areas. __Holland__, where the VanBiin family-_

Hermione scoffed at the Daily Prophet she had spread out on the table before her. She took a sip of her tea and read the rest of it to herself, her lips moving silently as she went along. Ron looked at Harry, who had the same half-amused/half-exasperated expression as he did. They continued eating in silence until Hermione folded up her paper and stuffed it into her bag. Ron looked down at his plate and concentrated on cutting up his toast. _Wait for it_…

"What I don't understand," she began, and Ron popped a piece of toast into his mouth, "Is why they were following Fudge in the _first_ place." Ron kept wisely silent. "Sure, _now_ they'll say what a coward he is, but what about before, when we really could have used it?"

"Because they'd have gotten fired." Harry said. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh, and that's supposed to matter at a time like this?"

"Well, I can't blame some of them." Hermione looked sharply over at Ron as he said this. He looked unblinkingly at her. "Fudge could have put them on some kind of blacklist or something…" He looked away and ate another bit of toast. "Well, whatever. I'm not saying they were right doing that, but Fudge is gone now. Bet Susan is happy about this."

Harry smirked in agreement and they continued to eat in silence. That is, until Ginny came storming into the Great Hall and plopped down beside Harry (he left it to Ron and Hermione to tell her whatever they liked about him, and their relationship was as normal). She piled some food onto her plate and began butchering her eggs. They watched her with a cautious air.

"Good morning." Ron said cheerfully. She scowled at him and ate a fork-full. They didn't have to wait long to find out the reason for this newest development. Dean and Seamus walked by their table, Ginny glared at Dean as if to kill him. Ron thought she almost did it, too.

Hermione was watching her. "Did you two break up?" she asked softly. Ginny nodded and stared at her plate. Hermione tsk-tsked and got out of her seat. She took Ginny by the arm and led her out of the Great Hall. Ron and Harry looked at each other. "Women," they said at once.

* * *

After dinner that evening Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville collapsed onto the comfortable chairs in the empty Gryffindor common room. They all felt pleasantly full and sleepy, and were content to just sit there and watch the flames crackle happily in the fireplace. Ron burped loudly and Hermione made a sound of disgust. He muttered an apology, and Harry was quite sure he had never felt this happy.

Hermione noticed his peaceful expression and smiled when he met her eyes. "Glad it's the holidays," she said, stretching her arms. There were various sounds of agreement and they felt silent once more.

Just when Harry could feel his eyes closing, Neville let out a hearty sigh. He looked over at the boy, who was staring moodily into the fire. "Hey," he muttered to get his attention. Neville looked at him and then over at the other couch, sighing again.

Ron and Hermione were sitting there and (Harry noticed with a bit of sleepy glee) not paying any attention to the fact that Hermione's feet were against Ron's thigh, or that Ron occasionally touched her foot. Harry wondered when he became sappy before returning his attention to Neville. "Just…bored." He said quietly and Harry nodded in agreement. Holiday weekend or no, a whole nearly empty castle wasn't all that exciting.

"We should have a Christmas party," Ginny said idly from her chair. Harry sat up a bit more and thought about it. "Actually," he said slowly, "That wouldn't be that bad of an idea…What do you guys think?" Ron and Neville were all for it, and even Hermione caved and suggested they have it in the Room of Requirement.

Ginny caught Harry's eye and an Evil Plot was born.

* * *

Hehehe, sorry. I promise, the next one will be much longer! And you can probably guess what that Evil Plot is, too. Evil Plot makes an appearance next chapter, when we will finally be beyond Christmas!! Well...xmas day more like...but still...More HL next time, too.

Stay tuned, as all Evil Plots must backfire. MWAHAHAHA!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!


	8. Part Eight

Keep reviewing, and I'll keep writing (hugs and cheesecake to all!!). After the christmas party! Yay! (aka christmas day) I wanted to put in the scene where Dumbledore gives Harry the mask, but that would screw things up. So I'll stick it in somewhere when I edit.

* * *

Walking down a hallway on the fourth floor, Luna hummed to herself. The hallway was empty, and her slippered feet made no sounds. Pre-dawn light shone through the windows, bathing her in pale blue light. Her hair was free down her back, a contrast to her black Hogwarts robes. She hasn't slept since a short nap a few hours ago, and didn't plan on going back to bed until this evening, after Christmas dinner. 

Around her neck she wore the necklace Harry had given her; it was just the right gift. It had made her smile brightly when she opened the package, a pleasant warm feeling had kindled in her and it was still there.

She stopped at a window and looked outside. The grounds were silent and still, covered in a sheet of white. An owl was flying back to the Owlery, its breakfast probably clutched in her beak. She turned and walked on; her white night gown, robes and her slippers keeping her warm.

As she rounded the corner, a very fluffy white cat came into view. "Ushashin," she greeted, and the cat jumped into her arms. She slipped a red cord around the cat's neck, over his normal collar. She hugged the cat close to her as she walked along, through an invisible doorway and up a set of stairs.

A red tinge was in the horizon when she made it to the Fat Lady. "Googlygop," she told the portrait, and the doorway was cleared. "To Harry, Love," she whispered to the cat. Ushashin licked her finger and jumped down and into the Gryffindor common room. Turning back, Luna greeted Nearly Headless Nick and strolled back down the staircase.

* * *

"OH, YES!!" Harry was awakened by this, and it made him shoot straight up in bed, groping around for his glasses. When he finally managed to fit them on, he grinned. Ron was swooning over his new broom, a Nimbus 2001. He looked up at Harry. "You! You and Hermione! I love you!" 

Harry laughed at his friend's exuberance and watched Ron. His new broom was hovering at the perfect height, waiting for Ron to mount it. Ron, however, was content to circle it and examine every detail. "What else did you get?" Harry asked, making his way to the edge of his bed, where his presents were. Ron looked up, distracted. "What? Who cares?!" Ron laughed and Harry heard a groan in the bed next to him. Neville was sitting up, his hair plastered against one side of his head. "Where's Dean 'n Seamus?" He mumbled, looking at the empty two beds, as if they were hiding there. Ron shrugged. "I think they went out into the common room; they got each other Vanishing Hats." Harry snorted, they were probably waiting to torment some first years.

Neville was digging into the box of chocolate frogs Harry had gotten him. "Nice breakfast," Ron said brightly. Neville grinned as Harry opened one of his presents; this one was from Ron. It was three boxes of Skiving Snack Boxes. Harry laughed and thanked Ron, who grunted in reply and began to polish his broom with his sleeve. Shaking his head, Harry picked up the scarlet throw blanket Hermione had knitted for him as a present, and a great fluffy white cat jumped out at him

He frowned when the cat made himself at home in Harry's lap. He then noticed a red cord tied around his neck. Attached to the cord was a little red pouch. When he removed it, the cat leapt off the bed and squeazed through the open door. He watched it disappear, and tipped the little bag upside down. A tiny piece of parchment was all that was there, and written upon it was: _tonight, the lake_.

Harry snorted and looked the bit of paper over again. Nothing else was there, and he didn't recognize the handwriting. He shrugged and set it down on his dresser. Looks like he would be meeting someone tonight. Harry hoped it wasn't someone like Crabbe ready to confess his love for him. Harry snickered, causing Ron to give him an odd glance.

Seamus and Dean appeared (Ron had stopped giving Dean dirty looks) and dragged Ron, who was still in his pajamas, outside to test out his new broom. Ron managed to tell Harry that he would meet him later at breakfast. A few minutes later, when Harry had just slipped a clean but faded black sweater over his head, Hermione poked her head in, her eyes closed. "Is everyone decent?" she called to the room. Harry stole a glace at Neville and shrugged. "Yeah, if you don't mind Neville in his new pink silk undies."

"Hey!" Neville cried, indignant. Hermione laughed and cautiously opened one eye. Seeing that Neville didn't favor women's lingerie, she stepped into the room, dressed casually in a red sweater and a pair of jeans. She had a small purple velvet pouch in one hand. "Where did everyone go?" She asked. "Dean and Seamus made Ron go out and try his new broom," Harry told her, grinning. She smiled back. "He liked it then?"

"It's a broom," Neville piped up from his bed, "And this is Ron. What do you think?"

"I guess he liked it then." Harry nodded to the little pouch she had. "What's that?"

"My present from Ron," she answered in a low voice. She waited until Neville cleared out of the room before continuing. "It's a bit odd."

She undid the drawstrings and pulled out a little stone figurine. It was a carving of a water nymph, who sat on a rock in the middle of a small pool of water. She opened her eyes and gazed at them. "Nice," Harry said appreciatively. Hermione shrugged and placed the statue back in its bag. "I just think it's a bit unlike Ron, that's all."

Harry wasn't surprised by her reaction, as she had seemed the same last year when Ron got her that bottle of perfume. "Well, I don't," Harry said supremely. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, would you rather that he got you a bowling ball?" He asked. She laughed in agreement and sat on his bed, watching him paw through a Skiving Snack Box. Suddenly, she reached out and smacked him on the arm.

"What was that for?" Harry grumbled, rubbing the spot. Hermione rolled her eyes and stood up, leaving the room without another word.

Harry waited, and a few moments later Ginny stepped in. "Phase two begins." She said with an evil grin. Harry nodded and grinned back, thinking how much she looked like the twins when she did that.

* * *

After lunch, Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking down a corridor on the third floor, Ginny and Harry leading along an arguing Ron and Hermione. This current row was brought into play when Hermione, being herself, had told Ron she hopped he didn't have to spend a lot of money on her. Ron had countered this with the fact that she and Harry had just bought him a state of the art broom, and she had said that she had help. Ron had replied, bitterly, that he was sorry he had got her something nice, and maybe next time he would get her a rock. Suffice to say, they were both bristling with frustration at the other. 

"Merlin," Ginny muttered to Harry, "I've never seen so much sexual tension in my life." They were both trying to stop from crackling with laughter; Ginny had to cover up her snorts with coughing.

Unknown to their two friends, Ginny had some of the cat treats which Hermione gave Crookshanks stuffed in her pockets. Looking carefully back, Harry noted that they now had three cats (including Crookshanks) following them. Reaching inside his own robes, he took out a small toy owl, which looked a lot like Pig…

The enchanted little toy wouldn't last all that long, but long enough. Ginny took the packages from her pockets, and tore them open, sprinkling the contents over the toy bird. Coming up to their target, Harry let bird go…

"Pig!" Ginny cried, pointing at the tiny bird. Ron and Hermione followed her finger, watching in shock as the tiny bird was pursued by three hungry cats…

Thankfully, the Pig impersonator flew into an open broom closet. They ran up to the opening, where they heard feeble chirps. "Get him Ron! You're the tallest!" Harry couldn't make up his mind whether Ginny took after her mother or the twins more…

Ron stepped into the closet. Attempting to fetch her cat, Hermione stepped in after him…

_Slam_!!

Harry and Ginny leaned against the door, the former casting a locking charm for extra measure. Hermione's and Ron's fists hammered against the door, and they were yelling, quite displeased. Ginny looked over at Harry with a wry smile. "I'm not sure why we haven't done this before," she said thoughtfully.

Ten minutes later, they had progressed to making dirty threats. Neither Harry nor Ginny said a thing, and were now settled against the door, trading chocolate frog cards.

There was a lull in the threats, and they looked at each other, hopeful. "I WILL MAKE YOU EAT DUNGBOMBS!!!"

They returned to their cards…

When Harry began to feel the toll of sitting on a hard floor, he looked at his watch. "Wanna go grab something to eat?" He whispered to Ginny. The closet occupants were now down to randomly shouting for help. She nodded and they stood up, groaning and stretching their backs. Halting Harry before they set off, she unlocked the door and winked at him.

* * *

Being in a broom closet, which smelt heavily of cleaning solutions and faintly of mould was not fun. Especially when you were trapped in there with a panicked cat and a furious Hermione. Ron had retrieved "Pig" and had nearly crushed the small toy with rage. Instead, he flung the little toy at the door, and it made an unsatisfactory thump. Crookshanks pounced on it as soon as it hit the floor. 

Sighing, he tried to make himself more comfortable. He didn't have much room to move, and he supposed sitting down was out of the question. He sighed and leaned against what little wall space there was. "Maybe we should try yelling some more," he suggested dully.

"Oh, because it's worked really well so far," snapped Hermione, venom dripping from her words. Ron glared at her in the dim light for a moment. "This is stupid," he muttered and kicked the door. He called out for good measure. Silence.

They stood in silence, leaning against their walls and listening for sounds. Crookshanks had chewed up the toy bird to an unrecognizable clump of stuffing. "I'll get them for this," Ron muttered darkly. Hermione sighed, and tried to shift around, until she accidentally hit the stack of mops and buckets of rages. They clattered on Ron and he hissed, moving out of the way. Their space had now been greatly reduced, as most of the junk had fallen behind him.

"Nice one." He said sarcastically. Hermione let out a very snotty sound. "Well, it isn't _my_ fault we're stuck in here." Ron tried to move away and got poked by a mop handle. "What, so its mine?"

"It might as well be!" She yelled. "Why is everything my fault?" He snarled. "You're just afraid to admit your wrong!"

Hermione tried to kick a bucket away from her, but she missed and hit Ron instead. She ignored his growl. "I am not," she said supremely. "You are so," Ron countered, longing to tend to his injured leg. "What was that stuff that happened in our third year, when we were taking our DADA exams-?"

"I am not having this conversation with you," she said coldly.

"Cause you know I'm right."

"You're not."

"Am so."

"…"

"…"

"Just admit it."

"Will you just shut up?!" she shrieked. "I don't have any problem admitting when I'm wrong, and _this _time I'm not going to! Because I'm right! And if you can't-"

Ron moved his head forward and pressed his mouth over hers, silencing her. A moment passed and a voice inside his head shrieked at him to move or do something. He tilted his head a bit…

Another voice shrieked at him that she might not appreciate this, so he broke the kiss.

They were both silent for a while. Ron had just crossed the boundaries of just friends into something more. He blamed it on Harry and Ginny, for putting the idea into his head...

Needing to do something in the heavy silence, he reached an arm back for support and came in contact with the door handle. Fine enough. He leaned…

…And promptly spilled out into the hall, the afternoon light nearly blinding him after the darkness of the closet. Hermione stepped gingerly over the mops and buckets and sighed. Ron sat up and winced

"I am going to get them…"

* * *

You know you love it ;) Hehe...sorry, this was super fluffy. I was worried this would seem a bit like Harry/Ginny, but reading it now it doesn't look like that. I hope the closet scene was ok, too. I got reading goblet again and saw all the times Ron cut off Hermione from nagging Harry or something. Hehe. Anyway, I wanted to continue this chapter, but I thought the ending would be better off here. Beware of Harry/Luna and Hermione/Ron fluff coming up next chapter (angst will always fit in there too, because my muse tells me I'm not mean enough to Draco...) Also, I want the story to continue to include some action and Voldy. Anywho, next chapter: Harry and Luna meet, Snape puts on a dress, and the Evil Plot backfires (not in the explody way, mind you) REVIEW!!!!!  



	9. Part Nine

So, you all probably want to hunt me down with pitch forks for the long wait; but I have a couple good excuses: I got a new job for one, and I've been keeping pretty busy with that. Another one, I've been sucked in by the anime/manga known as Naruto and I love it. It took a long time to watch 126 episodes. On the brighter side, I'm planning a crossover between our beloved Harry Potter and said Naruto (for those who know what I'm talking about, the similarities between Orochimaru and Voldemort are many and pretty obvious. For example: their snake fetish). Anywho, I plan to add more onto this chapter in a few days. And I'm not abandoning this story, I promise! So relax my pretties, and read on. (thanks for the reviews, too)

* * *

Hermione jotted notes randomly into her homework planner, her focus on some point on the edge of her parchment. Crookshanks crawled into her lap, obscuring most of her parchment. She abandoned her attempt at homework and settled for petting the fury ginger ball. She doodled over her notes.

The sun was setting brilliantly outside, turning the sky pink, orange and deeper shades of blue. The beauty was lost on her as her thoughts chased each other in circles.

One thought was of nothing unusual; it was of Wizards and Muggles, Voldemort, and Hogwarts.

And thinking of her school and the Dark Lord made her think of Harry, of his duties and his powers…

Naturally, when you got Harry, you got Ron.

Then Hermione had forced herself to admit the whole, devastating truth: she likes Ron Weasley.

The _likes_ kind of likes, as some girls would put it. And the reason why evaded her still. Ron was lazy, sloppy, rash, occasionally dull, insensitive, jealous, shallow…

And she felt this glaring, incredibly strong chemistry towards him. She couldn't explain it. _At all_.

Still, that didn't make her immune to the butterflies that attacked her stomach when she thought about it, or for the blush to sweep over her cheeks when she thought about the two spare kisses they had shared. Nor did it do anything to stop the feeling of dread, when she thought of what Ron's feeling were towards her.

_No matter_, she told herself, _I can get over something like this little infatuation_. But she didn't really want to do that. She still didn't want to do it, when she told herself that they couldn't afford the distraction when a crazed wizard was out to kill them…actually, that just gave her more reasons to _have_ these feelings, and maybe possibly a relationship…

So absorbed in her feelings she didn't notice she had a visitor…

Ron (here she mentally kicked herself for feeling butterflies again) sat down on the other edge of the couch, not meeting her eyes. He looked rather gloomy. Hermione couldn't blame him. She wasn't exactly having a picnic herself. Ron cleared his throat. The oppressive silence made it sound louder than it probably was. "So…" he said gruffly.

"So…" she replied, wanting to make it sound like a question but restraining herself from being impatient with him.

She chanced a glance at him. He was BLUSHING! Her inner voice gave a triumphant hoot. He was as nervous as she was. She realized that she was grinning.

Ron had noticed. "What?" he asked, slightly wary.

_Oh Hell_, she thought to herself. _You only live once. And it's funny to see him blush_.

"You're cute." She told him, still grinning. He blinked in a sort of surprised comical way and his blush met up with the roots of his hair. "Oh," he replied in a strangled voice. She leaned back in her chair and resumed her doodles.

A cool pressure on her hand started her a bit. She looked down to see Ron's fingers timidly curling around her own. Her heart and stomach were doing the jumping jacks. She adjusted her fingers so he could hold her hand comfortably.

The silence wasn't so oppressive anymore.

* * *

Just a couple days, and I'll finally have the good stuff between Harry and Luna; Snape running around in his dress and Draco angst up. So please don't yell at me:(

And because I'm crazy, I'm writing a (cackles madly) KakashiXSasuke (yesh, its Naruto and you read the coupling right) fic. Won't be on (not fer kiddies), but give me a yell if you want to read it and I'll tell you where it is as soon as I know that.


	10. Part Ten

Not edited, I posted this right after I finished it. See end of chapter for bribes and apologies.

* * *

Following the dank, gloomy corridors of the Dungeons to the Slytherin dormitories; Draco Malfoy was entertaining thoughts that were just as pleasant as the levels of the school he now prowled.

He had just come from a Christmas visit home cut short. It was only he and his mother this year, but one of his father's friends who naturally happened to be a Death Eater, stopped in to speak in hushed tones to his mother.

The man spoke of the Dark Lord and his loss in minions. As he started his second rise with already a small number of Death Eaters, this was a devastating blow to Voldemort. He said, in a low voice, that the Dark Lord was losing his touch. People were starting to lose faith in their leader, since it had already been two years and no real progress had been made; Potter still lived and they had failed in retrieving the Prophecy. Worst of all, there were rumors that Potter had managed to throw off possession by the Dark Lord.

Draco wanted his father out of prison. But he was still considered a child and wouldn't even really be recognized as a Death Eater till he was seventeen. If things were getting as desperate as that man had said (Narcissa had made sure his traitorous talk was known about after he left), drastic measures were needed to tip the scales in their favor again. Draco was prepared to take those measures.

In his hand he clutched a small goblet, containing the violent liquid known as Polyjuice Potion. In it floated the hair of one Neville Longbottom. He wouldn't need long; just long enough to get into Potter's trunk and take that lovely map he had gotten wind of from Wormtail.

This wouldn't win them immediate victory, but something that was of use to the Other side would certainly benefit their own. The thing that was really important in this was a small area on one of the outer walls of the school. The charms and spells cast on the school were weak there; it was the only weak spot Draco had managed to find. Different times of the day he would go there and try to expand it. It had grown five inches in the last five months. Eventually it would be big enough to let a full grown man through, who could then put his efforts to letting something…nastier in. A small army could get through, unnoticed. Draco would give them Hogwarts on a silver platter.

He would prove his worth as his father's son and a Death Eater.

* * *

Jogging down the steps to the Entrance Hall, Harry noticed that the front doors were left wide open. On the threshold sat the same white cat that had been in his room earlier. As he neared, the cat stood up and curled around his legs, purring. Harry bent to give him an affectionate scratch behind the ears, but the cat bounded off into the snow covered landscape in front of them.

Harry followed after it, not bothering to rush, since he was knew that this cat was leading him to the lake, and the person he was too meet. There was a breeze and it refreshed him as he walked; after sitting in the castle for so long, it was nice to be out in the fresh air. He could feel his face growing hot as the wind stung his cheeks.

Eventually, he came upon the moonlight lake, frozen around the beach line but still flowing free in the middle. He could see, in the distance, one of the giant squid's tentacles waving in the air. Someone was sitting on its edge in the snow, and for a wild second he thought it was a Veela, with the way the pale light was reflected on her hair. But then he realized it was Luna; that was ok, it made him extremely happy. He called out to her, not bothering with hushed tones. They atmosphere made him feel carefree, which he hadn't felt since he first came to Hogwarts.

She turned, dressed in her winter robes and her wand stuck behind her ears. "Hello, Harry."

* * *

Wandering the halls of Hogwarts wasn't something Neville Longbottom saw himself doing six years ago, but here he was, against his better judgment, keeping to the shadows and slinking up towards an old cupboard, which was thumping and quivering ominously. He peered at it from around a corner, licking his lips nervously and cracking his knuckles.

Jumping out from behind his shelter, he brandished his wand at the cupboard and the door shot open, only to reveal Snape, snarling at him and coming at him with his own wand.

"_Riddikulus_!" Neville bellowed, and the Boggart was styling the usual green dress and red handbag. It tipped in the shoes. Neville exploded with giddy laughter, and the Boggart was no more. He raised his wand to his lips and blow on the tip before stowing it back into his pocket.

* * *

Back up in the Room of Requirement, people were once again settled on the comfy cushions, sharing chocolate and stories about their Christmas gifts. They slowly began to filter out, as the time went on, promising to meet up tomorrow for a new D.A. lesson.

It was nearly midnight when Ron and Harry finally stood, massaging their backs after a long game of Wizard Chess. Ron won.

"Guess I'll get going to bed. Night!" Harry said cheerfully, and began to walk out, chatting lightly with Luna.

Ron met Hermione's brown eyes and she smiled at him. He felt his face getting hot, but he was almost giddy with joy, so he smiled back at her.

_Oh yeah_, he thought, turning away from her and watching Harry and Luna. He waited…waited. Then: "OI! Harry!"

Harry and Luna stopped and turned to look at him. Ron could feel his smile turning evil. He raised his finger to point. "Mistletoe."

Harry and Luna blinked and looked up. The innocent looking sprig hung above them, waiting for its next victim…

"Huh," said Harry. He looked at Luna, she looked at him.

"It's the rules," Ron pointed out, enjoying his revenge.

Harry felt the corners of his lips quirking up. "True…Wouldn't want to upset the nutter House Elf, would we?" He asked Luna. She nodded her head, serious.

So he gently placed his hands on her waist, her arms found their way around his neck and he kissed her. A few seconds later they parted, their eyes meeting.

He turned to Ron. "Ha!"

* * *

Wtf, you must be thinking. Is that the end? Yes, I'm afraid it is. I'm really sorry I wasn't able to go further with it, but you know how hard it is to write something when you've lost interest. Don't get me wrong, I still love the world of Harry Potter; my copy of HBP is all pre-ordered. Anyone who's ever written anything knows what it's like when the evil writer's block hits.

If you still all feel like putting up with me, I'll be putting something out after I get through HBP, so keep an eye out. Still think about doing a crossover, too. Thank you very much for reading and reviewing this, your reviews made me very happy. hugs and cookies for all And I'm sooo horribly sorry about this weird chapter, too.

REVIEW! Because they will make me happy.


End file.
